In DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting)-T.2, which is one set of digital broadcasting standards, OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) is used as the data modulation method, and data transmission is performed for each unit called T2 frame (Non-Patent Document 1).